Yes, Master
by fandomly-inclined
Summary: AU. Malec fanfic. Magnus Bane has a new slave and has ways of keeping him in check, whether he likes it or not. Rated M. This is my first story and im not that good of a writer, but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood sat there, with chains binding his wrists to the bedpost keeping him there until he was needed by his master, Magnus Bane. Most of the time he was rather brutal. It wasnt because he was mad, but mostly because he was sadistic. As as wrong it sounds Alec loved it.

Thats why Magnus liked Alec, he didn't mind when Magnus was having his way with him. He could've used anything he wanted on Alec, whips, chains, even vibrators, and Alec wouldn't say anything about it or protest.

So today wasn't any different for Alec or Magnus when walked in and eyed Alec up and down. Sometimes, Alec was scared that one day he wouldn't enjoy what Magnus was doing to him, an he hoped that day was not today.

"Strip" Magnus ordered, not that Alec had much to wear but the sparkly hotpants that was given to him by Magnus.

As he was taking off his shorts, Magnus was going through his dresser looking for lube, and a vibrator. After he found them, he set them on the dresser beside the bed and got on top of Alec, stradling his thighs. Magnus started to kiss Alec slowly and passionatly.

_He hasn't ever kissed me like this before,_ Alec thought. _Maybe he's trying something different._

Magnus had moved from Alec's lips to his left ear, gently biting at the earlobe then kissing around his jaw to Alec's right ear. Alec never felt someone be so gentle with him, and he loved this new feeling.

"Oh God", Alec moaned as he felt Magnus' hot, wet tongue on his neck. When Magnus began to grind his growing erection on Alec's member.

"M-Magnus", he gasped. usually when the had sex it was just " Suck my dick " then Magnus would fuck him, but this time it seemed like Magnus wanted to savor Alec and Alec began to wonder if Magnus was going to let him go and this was his way of saying goodbye.

Magnus would get lower every time he kissed Alec. _He would never do that. _Alec thought, but boy, was he wrong because only a second later he felt Magnus' warm, wet mouth around him.

"Aaah... oh goodness yes", Alec moaned as he threw is head back. Magnus took his time with Alec, starting at the tip, then slowly getting lower by swirling his tongue around Alec's cock sliding his tongue painfully slow over the slit. Alec grabbed a fistfull of Magnus's hair and moaned even only seemed to turn Magnus on even more and moaned around Alec's dick, sending vibrations on his member.

"Ngh... M-Magnus ooh", Magnus smirked and started humming around his cock. Then just as Alec was getting close, Magnus stopped and got up. _Did I do something wrong? _Alec thought. He was about to appologize, when Magnus started speaking.

"You turn me on so much, do you know that Alec ?" Alec just stared at Magnus with his mouth hanging slightly open. Magnus rolled off Alec's thighs and sat next to him. Then he started unbuttoning his pants, and he slipped his pants off along with his boxers in one swift motion.

"Do you know what I want to do everytime I think of you when you're not around ?", Magnus purred. Alec gulped and shook his head.

"I'll show you".

Before Alec could process what was happening, Magnus wrapped his own hand around his cock and started pumping up and down. Alec sat there, wide-eyed, and watched as his master continued pleasuring himself. The sight made Alec grow harder ( if that was even possible).

"Oh gosh... Alec", Alec's ear perked up when he heard Magnus moan his name and he just couldn't take it anymore. He rolled on top of Magnus and took his hand off his cock replacing it with his own. As Alec was doing this, he hadn't noticed that Magnus was reaching over to the dresser beside his bed, reaching for the lube and vibrator. Magnus popped open the cap and squirted some onto his hand, coating his index fingers, then pushing that finger into Alec's opening.

"Magnus!" Alec moaned as he easily found his sweet spot. They had done this so many times, that it didn't take him that long to find his sweet spot. Alec kept on pumping Magnus' cock and soon the room was filled with their moans and pleas. When Magnus thought that Alec was stretched out enough, he turned on the vibrator and shoved it into Alec.

"Ngh.. feels so good", Alec moaned. This turned Magnus on so much. The vibrator didn't stay in too long and Alec wimpered at the emptiness he felt when Magnus pulled it out of him. Magnus grabbed Alec by his hips and lowered his onto his achingly hard member. Alec almost screamed when he felt Magnus inside him and he loved it. He bounced up ad down on his cock while Magnus thrusted his hips up, hitting his sweet spot everytime.

"Alec... you're still as tight as a virgin, oh gosh". That was what Magnus loved about Alec, not matter how many times they did this, it still felt like it was the first time someone did this to him. Just when Alec thought it couldn't get any better, Magnus grabbed his neglected cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"M-Magnus, I-I'm g-gonna cum", Alec stuttered out, but Magnus put his thumb over the slit of his cock.

"Wait for me babe, I wanna cum with you" _Babe_ Alec thought _Magnus never gave me pet names before._ It was painfull for Alec to have to wait for Magnus to get there but he did.

"Ngh... I'm-I'm getting close Alec, oh gosh", His warning wasn't a second too late because right after he said that, he shot his load into Alec's ass, then Alec shot his onto Magnus's stomach as they both rode out their pleasure. Alec collapsed on Magnus's bare chest, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Why," he asked Magnus "Why were you so gentle with me today ?" Alec asked. Magnus chuckled and wrapped his arms Alec. "Why shouldn't I be ?" he answered then kissed Alec's forehead. "Go to sleep, Alec, you must be tired after all of that".

"Yes, Master" Alec answered softly.

"You could call me Magnus", he said as helaid the blanket over both of them.

As Alec drifted to sleep he cought a few word that Magnus said. he wasn't sure if they were real, or if he imagined them.

"I love you, Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

**The idea for making more chapters of this came from malecanddestial.**

**This chapter is about how Alec became Magnus's slave.**

**Hello to the person or people from my school who have asked for the link to this story so they could read it.**

**A/N: I don't own these characters, I just make them do dirty, dirty things**

Alec was walking around an alley near a club and bar. Alec had just been kicked out of his house by his father earlier that day.

He came home from school and decided to finally come out to his parents, to tell them that he was gay. His father was so angered by this confession that he kicked Alec out of the house without any disscussion.

So now, here he was just walking around aimlessly. He didn't have anywhere and he had no idea what to do. He decided that he would go into the bar near him and try to drink his troubles away. Or maybe he would drink himself to death, either way was fine with him.

He walked in and sat in one of the stools that were in front of the bar. The place was mostly empty. When he sat on the stool one of the employees came up to him. He had black spiky hair which seemed to have glitter in it and he wore eyeliner. Alec had never been a fan of makeup, but he loved the way it looked on the employee. He read the name on his tag. Magnus it read.

"I'm sorry but we're closing right now" Magnus said "What are you doing out so late anyway?"

Alec sighed "Well I came out to my parents today and they kicked me out"

"And you don't have anywhere to go?" he asked.

Alec nodded.

"Uhh, well you can come over and stay with me if you want" Magnus offered.

"Thank you, but I-I couldn't" Alec protested.

"No, I insist, I can't just let you wander around"

Alec sighed "A-alright"

Magnus put all of the drinks back in their places and cleaned the glasses. He locked everything up and beckoned Alec to follow him outside to his car. When they got inside the car they didn't talk until Magnus broke the silence.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Alec"

"Okay, whats you birth name?" he asked again.

Alec giggled "Alexander"

Magnus smiled "You're adorable for a boy who is in high school" he said.

When they got to his house, Alec gawked at it.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked.

"Like it?" Alec repeated in awe "It's beautiful, I love it"

"Yea my parents left me alot on money when they died" he explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Magnus" Alec apologized.

"No, it's okay it's not like you killed them" he said glumly "Well maybe I should get you somthing to eat, how does Chinese sound"

"Good I guess"

Magnus got his phone out and called the Chinese food place and ordered. When the food got there, they went to Magnus's living room and watched TV. After they finished Magnus got up and cleaned up the containers and everything.

"Why don't you go take a shower and when you finish you can just go to my bedroom and put on the clothes that I am going to leave for you" he said to Alec.

When Alec walked into the bathroom he stripped and stepped into the shower. The water felt amazing on his already aching body. He loved the feel of the warm water on his back and savored every moment of this, but sadly he couldn't spend his whole life in there. When he got out he took the clean towel that Magnus had left for him.

He went into Magnus bedroom and put on the clothes that had been left for him, then passed out on his bed from exhaustion.

When Alec woke up he was alone. He wasn't wearing the clothes that he had on earlier. He was naked. It was too dark in the room for him to see if anyone else was in there with him.

"M-Magnus, are you in here?" he asked. He didn't get an answer, but afigure started moving towards him. He was wearing only some leather pants.

"W-what are you.." Alec tried to move but one of his hands were bound to the bed with a pair of handcuffs.

"Hello Alexander" Magnus said seductively "Comfortable?" he asked.

"I-I.." Alec stuttered.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you're not leaving here anytime soon" he said.

Alec looked around the room. On the stand next to the bed, he saw a vibrator, a whip, an electricuting butt plug, and a cock ring. His eyes widened and he felt his cock twich. Magnus was looking at Alec the entire time and saw his reaction.

"So, you like that don't you?" Magnus said as he started walking closer to the bed. He climbed in and crawled over Alec.

"What, w-why are you-" Alec was cut off when Magnus started kissing him roughly. It was full of tongue. It was fast but at the same time slow and careful. Magnus moved his tongue over Alec's teeth feeling them, then going to battle with Alec's tongue. When he pulled away he licked Alec's lips.

He leaned close to Alec's ear "Do you know what I am going to do to you my dear?" he said into his ear. Alec nodded. "Are you going to run away if I take your handcuffs off?" Alec shook his head no. Magnus took his handcuffs off. As soon as Alec was free, he ran to the door. It was locked.

Magnus laughed and walked up behind him "Oh did you really think that you could get away that easily?" Magnus said before he picked Alec up bridal style and set him down on the bed face down.

Magnus massaged his butt before he grabbed the paddle on his stand. He slapped the paddle against Alec's ass making it turn a nice pink color.

"Aghh" Alec screamed half in pain half in pleasure.

"That" Magnus said before he spanked him again "was thinking that you could leave me"

Magnus then went to lay next to Alec on the bed. "Now, you are going to give me a nice blowjob, okay?"

Alec nodded.

"Good," Magnus said "Now start"

Alec put his face near Magnus's dick and started licking the tip of it. He earned a moan from Magnus. He started getting lower and lowered on his cock. He was halfway down but Magnus was already a moaning mess. Alec slowly worked his way down until his nose was in Magnus's pubic hair. He smelled very manly. When he finally got the hoe nine inches down his throat Magnus moaned loadly.

"Ughh" Magnus moaned "Okay stop, stop, I don't want to cum to early" he said as Alec came up.

Magnus went to his drawer and pulled out a vibrator that was toughly 9 or 10 inches. Alec's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Get on your knees and put your hands on the headboard" Magnus ordered. Alec did as he was told and waited for Magnus to put the toy in his butt.

When it did go in it felt like nothing. Alec couldn't decide whether it was the worst pain he has ever felt, or the best feeling in the world. Then Magnus flicked a switch on the bottom of it and it started vibrating.

"Ahh..." Alec moaned.

Magnus chuckled "You like that, huh?" he asked "Well then you'll probably love this even more" he said before he pushed a little button that electricuted him.

"Aghh!" He screamed as he felt his cock go into full on hardness.

"Haha, well I think you've had enough of that" Magnus said as he took the vibrator out. He got some lube and rubbed it onto his cock before pumping himself a few times. Magnus flipped Alec so that he was looking at him. Magnus then took Alec's legs and put them on his shoulders.

"Are you a virgin?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded.

"Good," Magnus said as a malicious smile grew on his face "I want to be able to see the look in eyes when I take your virginity"

He slowly pushed hisself into Alec's entrance while seeing the look in his eyes. He looked pained but he was trying to hide it and he was holding every reaction in.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you scream" Magnus said.

"Ughh" Alec moaned not being used to something this big being up his ass.

Magnus started trusting in and out a bit faster while he started playing with Alec's nipples.

"Oh gosh" Alec gasped. Magnus laughed.

Soon Magnus was all the way in and Alec was practically screaming when Magnus pulled. Alec felt like he was being played. How could he just make him feel so good then stop? Alec was about to start to protest, but then Magnus started speaking.

"On your hands and knees Alexander" Magnus ordered. Alec did it without second thought. Soon Magnus was back inside him. Magnus was slamming himself in Alec. Alec was rocking his body back against Magnus and moaning.

"Oh my goodness, aagghh, y-yesss" Alec moaned incoherently. He felt like his stomach coil up inside of him. Soon he was shaking as his orgasm took over and he rode out the seemingly never ending wave of pure ectasy. He cock fell limp while Magnus was still going at it like a madman. Alec's arms when limp. A little later Magnus came inside him.

"You're mine now" was the last thing that Alec heard before he passed from pleasure.

**This took me so long to write, anyway please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that this took me so long to update**

**A/N:Not my characters.**

When Alec woke up the next morning he smelled eggs and sausages. The space next to him where Magnus had slept was empty. He got up and pulled on some boxers then went to the kitchen. Alec just stared at Magnus making breakfast, in nothing but boxers, and humming, this was very unusual for Alec to see because Magnus usually had his maids make them breakfast. Alec stood there watching Magnus for a couple of second before Magnus broke the silence.

"Aren't you hungry from last night?" Magnus said to Alec without turning around.

Alec blushed and sat down at the table without answering Magnus's question. Magnus left the stove and went over to Alec and kissed him full on the lips. Magnus pulled away first and when back to the eggs. He finished them and put them on a plate for Alec. When Alec finished he finally decided to speak up about the previous night.

"What did last night mean Magnus, were you...intoxicated or something?" he asked nervously.

Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec onto his lap so that Alec was straddling him "No Alexander, I was one hundred percent sober and I meant every word I said" he said while smirking.

"Well, why me out of the thousands of people? Besides you just use me for your own pleasure." Alec said

"That may be true but I have gotten to know you better now" Magnus said while rubbing the small of Alec's back. Alec yawned.

"Sorry," he apologized "I'm just a bit tired from.." Alec blushed "from last night"

"It's okay, but you can't sleep all dirty, you should probably take a shower first" Magnus suggested.

"Noo," Alec wined "not unless you shower with me"

"Alec," Magnus started "if I go shower with you will we just be bathing?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No" Alec answered.

"Marvelous" Magnus said as he picked up Alec and walked them both in the shower.

Magnus started the water and when it started to hit their bodies, Alec attacked Magnus with kisses. Magnus's hand started exploring ample backside which made Alec moan. Magnus broke the kiss and pinned Alec to the wall then started kissing his neck.

"Ugh, Magnus" Alec moaned. He wrapped his legs around Magnus's hips. Magnus started grinding his his into Alec's satisfying both their needs for friction. Magnus pushed one finger into Alec's hole using water as lube and Alec screamed in pleasure.

"Ngh..." Alec moaned in approval urging Magnus to go on. Then Magnus stopped, turned off the water, and picked Alec up and started walking him to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed.

"W-what-" Alec started but was interuppted when Magnus lifted up both of Alec's legs and pushed his knees apart so that his hole was visable and started rimming him again.

"Aghh" Alec screamed out. Magnu's tongue swirled around and around Alec's pink puckered hole, then he put two fingers in and started licking the tip on Alec's cock. Alec moaned in pleasure. He had never felt anything like this ever before, even if he had been Magnus's sex slave for a couple of months.

Magnus started to push in a third finger and it his Alec's prostate.

"Oh Angel!" Alec cried out. Magnus kept on pushing in and out hitting Alec's prostate everytime then pulled out and lined himself up, but Alec flipped them over so that he was on top. He pushed himself onto Magnus's hard member and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh, gosh, Alec" Magnus moaned as he held onto Alec's waist. Alec bounced his ass up and down on Magnus's hard long cock. In fact, Magnus was so big that Alec thought he was going to be torn in half.

"Ahggg, M-Magn-nus" Alec screamed as Magnus grabbed Alec's cock and started moving his hand up and down the shaft. Alec bounced faster as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. Magnus grabbed Alec's balls and started playing with them as if he were shaping clay.

"Oh Lord"Alec gasped "I-I'm close Magnus, I'm gonna-" At that moment Magnus grabbed Alec by the shoulders and pulled Alec down so he could kiss him and Alec came. Alec rode out every wave a pleasure as if it were his last time ever doing it again. Magnus followed soon after. Alec collapsed on Magnus's chest with Magnus still inside him.

"Magnus," Alec mumbled "I love you"

Magnus smiled "I love you too"

**I hoe you guys enjoyed this. Please read my other story Stay Strong, Alec.**


End file.
